


Just A Simple Touch

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard's relationship starts with a handshake. They both know levels of touch mean different things, and Jim's trying to climb those steps cautiously. That doesn't really sit well with Bones, but he just goes with it.<br/>Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://jimsbones.tumblr.com/post/64737051939/corrie71-karlmcoy-torchwood1701-look-who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so this ending was not the ending that I had in mind when I started and it doesn't follow the post exactly but w/e I still like it and it's kinda cutesy so

It started with a handshake when they met. “Jim Kirk.”

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

 

Escalated to walking side by side across the Academy campus to and from class.

Their arms occasionally brushed, and Jim felt a shock go up his arm any time it happened.

 

A friendly shove from Bones when he didn’t want Jim on his bed, despite Jim’s insistence that the doctor’s cadet-regulation bed was nicer than his.

Jim did it just for the contact.

 

Jim grabbing Bones’ shoulders in sickbay before the destruction of Vulcan. “Lightning storms?”

“Good god, man! Look at your hands!”

Jim didn’t respond, but it was worth the extra touch when Bones placed a hand on his shoulder before administering the hypospray. 

 

A clap on the shoulder when Jim had finally been captained, expressing his hopes for the mission.

Bones just rolled his eyes. 

 

“C’mon, Bones, it’ll be fun!” Jim’s arms slid down Bones’ biceps before moving on.

“Five years in space, God help me,” Bones had muttered, but it was really just exhilaration that Jim was back to physical contact with him.

 

Bones squeezing Jim’s hand when he was unconscious at Starfleet Medical. “C’mon kid, wake up. Please.”

He couldn’t be sure, but Jim’s hand may have tightened ever so slightly around his. Bones turned around to hide his tears as the nurses entered.

 

Jim draping his arm over Bones’ shoulders when they had their next shore leave. “I’m Captain James T. Kirk, and this is my CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

Both of them pretended not to notice when Bones’ shoulders shuddered as Jim pulled away.

 

Bones pulling Jim into a hug in relief when Jim almost died again planetside. 

“Dammit, kid!”

 

Jim placing his hand over Bones’ when they’re sharing glasses of bourbon in the latter’s quarters. It’s just for a second, but they realize what it means.

Jim clears his throat and pulls back, downing his bourbon before standing and leaving.

 

Jim visiting Bones’ quarters the next night to find Bones sprawled on the bed, scrolling through a PADD. When he hears the door slide open, Bones doesn’t even look up.

“You ready to kiss me yet or what?” Bones drawls.

 

Bones sliding a ring onto Jim’s finger a year later. Hazel eyes meeting the blue, Bones smiles. 

“You ready to marry me yet?” Jim quips.

Leo silences him with a kiss as the crew claps.


End file.
